1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spray-up compositions of polymerizable unsaturated polyester resin syrup compositions and significant quantities of aqueous sodium silicate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The aforesaid U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 544,966 describes and claims polymerizable compositions of unsaturated polyester resin syrup and aqueous sodium silicate. All of the disclosure of the aforesaid application is incorporated herein by reference.